


I Love You Babe (So Bad, So Bad)

by hsincerely



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Did I mention that it's fluffy?, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this because this is what I deserve for dealing with Simon being insufferable always, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsincerely/pseuds/hsincerely
Summary: SotT Week Day 5: DomesticA surprise visit from a certain someone leads to revelations and diabetic levels of fluff.





	I Love You Babe (So Bad, So Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Domestic fluff is my shit, so I hope you enjoy this.

Fall was always an interesting time for Jeremy. With the holiday season just weeks away, there were lots of rich folks looking to find that something special for their someone special, but god forbid they actually had to go out and buy it themselves.

In short, Jeremy had a very full plate.

Entering his flat, he headed down the hallway, stripping his gloves off as he went. He didn’t usually stay in his New York penthouse, but there was just something about New York during the holidays. So he was a sucker for Christmas lights. Sue him.

He flipped on the lights in his bedroom, immediately heading towards the dresser to strip off the rest of his gear. Putting everything in its rightful place, he turned towards the middle of the room and let out a startled yelp when he found an unexpected body lounging in the center of his California king bed.

“Hiya,” Simon smirked, just a hint of glee in his voice.

“Simon,” Jeremy exhaled, sucking in another shallow breath to get his bearings back in order. “Well, I suppose it’s good that I deconstructed my outfit.”

“I told you to carry a gun,” Simon replied smugly.

“Hm. Yes, well. To each their own,” Jeremy said coolly in return.

“Hey.” Simon looked directly at him, eyes burning with something that looked speciously like want. “Come here.”

Jeremy stepped over to the bed, sitting on the edge before looking at Simon. He hiked a brow up, and Simon raised a finger, beckoning him forward. Jeremy leaned forward, mouth hovering just an inch above Simon’s.

“Yes?” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Simon’s lips. Simon closed the space between them, kissing Jeremy chastely on the lips before knocking their foreheads together.

“Missed you,” Simon breathed, cupping Jeremy’s cheek before kissing him again.

“Missed you, too,” he answered, rising up to straddle Simon’s hips.

They broke apart panting, and Jeremy kissed Simon’s forehead before pulling back, placing his hands on Simon’s shoulders.

“So,” he began. “How did you get in here?”

Simon rubbed up and down Jeremy’s sides absentmindedly. “You aren’t the only one who knows how to pick a lock, sweetheart.”

Jeremy drummed his fingers on Simon’s arms. “Ah, but I am the only one who knows how to turn off the alarm system. So how did you manage that? Better yet, how did you know I would even be here?”

Simon flushed and averted his gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I ah…might have called in a favor from Ethan?”

“Hm. So you’re exchanging favors now, are you?” Jeremy asked in return.

“Yeah, well…shut up,” Simon said with finality.

Jeremy chuckled and got up, heading for the bathroom. “Eloquent as always, Simon.” He flipped on the light, headed to the shower, and turned the handle to hot. ”Well unlike you, some of us actually worked today, and I need a shower.”

He stripped off his catsuit and stepped under the spray, letting the pulsing water work out the knots in his back. Not a minute later, a body slid behind him, cutting off the water but replacing it with big, strong hands.

“I’ll make an honest man out of you yet, Archer,” Simon said, much closer to Jeremy’s ear than he anticipated. He kneaded Jeremy’s shoulders, working on the stiff muscles.

Jeremy groaned, leaning his head back onto Simon’s chest. Simon turned his face into Jeremy’s neck, kissing below his ear. He nipped the lobe lightly before releasing a breath over the shell. Jeremy shuddered, reaching a hand up to grasp Simon’s neck. He turned his head, seeking Simon’s mouth. Upon finding it, he shoved his tongue inside, curling it around Simon’s. Simon moaned and kissed back forcefully, fighting for dominance. He’d win, of course. Jeremy couldn’t help but turn into putty when Simon kissed him like this.

Jeremy turned around fully, snaking his arms around Simon’s neck. He pulled him down, kissing up his neck before finding his mouth once more. Simon rubbed his hands down Jeremy’s sides, caressing the soft skin on the way to his hips. He gripped them hard, pulling Jeremy flush against his body. Simon leaned down and sank his teeth into Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy keened, rutting slowly against Simon.

“What do you want?” Simon asked gruffly against his ear.

Jeremy moaned, digging his nails into Simon’s back. “You,” he breathed, panting against Simon’s wet skin, “Always want you.”

 

***

 

Simon pulled Jeremy closer to him, letting his hand rest on Jeremy’s arm. Jeremy, in turn, wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist, resting his head on Simon’s chest.

“Who were you working for today?” Simon asked, rubbing his bare skin lightly.

“I’m afraid that’s confidential information, Mr. Drake,” Jeremy mumbled into his skin. He raised his chin looking up at Simon. “My customers’ privacy is of the utmost importance to me.”

“Oh cut the crap, Archer,” Simon huffed. Jeremy grinned, raising both brows in mock surprise. “You know if I wanted to use any information against you I would have done it years ago.”

“If art theft knew you had all of that _information_ on me, they might faint,” Jeremy teased.

Simon chucked him lightly under the chin, but he was smiling. “Well what were you taking then, at least?”

“A bracelet,” Jeremy answered easily. “The husband needed the perfect gift to celebrate twenty Christmases together, and he would, and I quote, ‘Rather pay some poor bastard to get it for me than fight the shopping malls this time of year.’”

Simon barked out a laugh, his chest shaking under Jeremy’s cheek. For all the times that Simon joked around, he rarely laughed so fully. It was a sound that Jeremy reveled in, letting it settle around him like a warm blanket.

“What do you look so pleased about?” Simon asked him finally, trying and failing to quirk his brow the way Jeremy did so often.

Jeremy looked up at Simon and then diverted his gaze. “I just love the sound of your laugh,” Jeremy muttered softly, trying to fight the flush rising to his cheeks. It had been years since he and Simon had started…whatever this was, but “love” wasn’t something they discussed. Wasn’t something they even really said, especially not in relation to each other.

“Hey,” Simon murmured. Jeremy looked up, raising his head just a fraction to get a better view of Simon’s face. “I love yours too,” he said before poking Jeremy in the ribs. Jeremy squawked and began thrashing against Simon’s side. Simon let up quickly, pulling him close before kissing the top of Jeremy’s head.

“You’re certainly in a good mood today,” Jeremy said, catching his breath.

“Nah,” Simon shrugged, “just…happy to see you.”

Jeremy felt his breath catch. He might be having an internal crisis. He hoped it didn’t show on his face, otherwise he’d never hear the end of it, even though _he_ wasn’t the one being weird. Simon was never emotionally affectionate. He had the physical part down, and occasionally he could say some pretty sweet things, but he rarely mentioned how Jeremy made him _feel_. And he knew. Jeremy knew how Simon felt without him ever having to say it. He never pushed him, happy to have whatever Simon was willing to give him. Days like this were so rare, but Jeremy worried if he said too much Simon would shut down.

“Mmm,” he hummed instead. “Well, you’re always a cool drink of water, as well.”

Jeremy settled back into Simon’s side, letting his body relax. He was tired. Working, no matter how easy the task, always wore him out. It was still early afternoon, but Simon’s hand rubbing his back was lulling him to sleep. Just before unconsciousness settled over him, he heard a barely there “I love you”. He fell asleep with red cheeks and a smile.

 

***

 

He woke up to the smell of bacon. Which couldn’t be right, because it was dark outside. He glanced at the clock. 6:54 pm. Why was there bacon?

Jeremy took a deep breath and shuffled out of bed. He slipped on a pair of Simon’s pajama bottoms he had stolen the last time they were together and started towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of Simon wearing nothing but a pair of navy briefs, stirring something and humming quietly to himself.

“What are we making?” he asked thickly, voice still heavy from sleep.

Simon turned around and smiled before turning back to the task at hand. “Brinner,” he replied easily.

“Brinner,” Jeremy deadpanned. He blinked. “What in god’s name is brinner?”

“Breakfast for dinner. Duh.” Simon rolled his eyes. As if Jeremy was the one making up words.

Jeremy settled at the bar, his eyes doing a slow circuit of Simon’s body. Simon turned to look at him right as Jeremy’s eyes landed on his arse. “See something you like?” He really was a cocky bastard sometimes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy answered smoothly. “All I see is a big brute of a man in my kitchen, cooking me something he made up entirely in his own mind.”

“When the world is ending and the brinner gods smile upon a fair few, gracing us with pancakes and eggs and enough bacon to last until the population is rebuilt, don’t come crying to me that you can’t have any, you hear?”

Jeremy laughed and shook his head. This was the Simon he fell for. The sarcastic asshole who somehow, through all his harsh words, still managed to put a smile on his face at night.

“Can I ask you something?” He said suddenly. So he might be trying to take advantage of Simon’s good mood. Nobody had to know besides him.

“That was something, but you can ask another something for a fee.”

“A fee, you say. And what would that be?”

“You promise to be here for Christmas,” Simon said seriously. Jeremy was struck dumb. They didn’t usually spend holidays together, Simon usually going back to Indiana and Jeremy spending Christmas in the company of Ethan and his friends.

“Um,” he uttered. Smooth. Clearing his throat, he started again. “Well I can certainly try. Or perhaps Ethan would allow you to come to ours for the banquet. I promise I’ll work something out,” he said solemnly.

Simon held out his hand, extending his pinkie to Jeremy. “Pinkie promise?”

Jeremy’s lip twitched up. “Honestly, Simon? A pinkie promise?”

“It’s the most serious of all promises,” he said matter-of-fact.

“Fine.” Jeremy stuck his pinkie out and gripped Simon’s with it. “Pinkie promise.”

Simon smiled and turned back to flip the pancakes. “Okay, well, shoot. What did you want to ask?”

Jeremy inhaled. He never asked Simon things like this. He was only a little worried that Simon would ice him out. Okay a lot worried. If there was anyone who was good at hiding their feelings it was Simon.

“When did you know that you,” he began, his mouth suddenly going dry. Swallowing, he tried again. “When did you know that you had…feelings…for me?” There. He’d asked.

Simon turned the stove and griddle off. He turned to face Jeremy once again, searching his face. For what, Jeremy didn’t know.

“Why do you ask?” Simon wondered, still starting at Jeremy with intense eyes, his dark eyebrows drawn down.

“Well I know it wasn’t serious at first. Just physical. And I was infatuated with you embarrassingly early,” Jeremy began. “So when did it become… _more_?”

Simon stared at him. He screwed his face up, clearly thinking of their entire history in a few brief seconds. Finally, he came around the counter and stood in between Jeremy’s legs. “At the hospital,” he said.

Jeremy tilted his head. There had been too many hospital trips over the years for him to possibly be able to pinpoint exactly which one Simon meant. “Which time?” he asked.

Simon grabbed his hand, softly stroking the skin between his thumb and forefinger. “After I got shot.” Jeremy tensed immediately. He still hadn’t entirely gotten over the nut job that was Cole Farraday. Simon brushed Jeremy’s hair off his forehead, trailing fingers lightly down his neck and chest. “When I woke up and realized you were there. That you came all the way from…wherever the hell you were. When I realized that I wanted you there. _Needed_ you there. That’s when I thought that maybe the whole thing was… _more_ , as you said.”

Jeremy was rarely at a loss for words. But this? This was more than he ever expected to hear from Simon. All he could do was remind himself to keep breathing. He was sure he looked absolutely dumbfounded. Simon looked him over and his mouth quirked up. “Well don’t look so surprised,” he teased.

Jeremy coughed. “Well, Mr. Drake. Thank you for your insight. Enlightening, as always.”

“You’re such a shit.” Simon leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Now. Food. Before it gets cold.”

And well. Jeremy could hardly argue with that logic.

 

***

 

“What are we watching?” Jeremy turned on the tv, pulling up the app menu for Simon.

“Game of Thrones,” Simon replied immediately.

Jeremy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Game of Thrones, Simon? Really? I think your accent kink is getting a tad out of hand.”

Simon gaped at Jeremy. “ _My_ accent kink? _Mine_? Do you even want to go there, Archer?”

Jeremy smiled. He wasn’t about to take this from Simon. So he had a thing for Americans. It was far more entertaining to give Simon hell over being a stereotypical American, in love with any accent was even slightly different from their own. “So let me make sure we’re clear. You’re saying that you _didn’t_ get an erection when Kit Harington was on Jimmy Fallon last year?”

“That was one time!” Simon yelled. Jeremy snickered but opened the HBO app and navigated to the show’s page. They were somewhere in the middle of season five, rewatching whenever they had a chance to spend a few days together.

Simon threw one arm over the back of the couch, and Jeremy immediately took advantage of the position, sidling up next to him and resting his head on Simon’s shoulder. Simon turned and kissed his temple before turning his attention back to the television. Jeremy absentmindedly played with his fingers, zoning in and out of what was happening on the show. Jeremy tried not to think of how he could get used to this. How he could easily give up theft, never work another day in his life, and have this kind of easiness with Simon all the time. They could have this. This easy domesticity. They could cook breakfast together every morning, and eat dinner together every night. They could watch their shows together, and they could fall asleep in each other’s arms. It could be easy. It could be the easiest thing Jeremy ever did.

But he wouldn’t. If he didn’t have theft, what did he have? He wouldn’t have Ethan. He wouldn’t have met Simon. He wouldn’t be rich beyond his wildest dreams. Nothing in his life would be the same. He owed everything to the path he chose for himself, and he would continue until he physically couldn’t any more.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Simon tilting his chin up. His eyes fluttered before focusing his gaze on Simon’s. Simon placed his lips on Jeremy’s forehead. “Stop overthinking,” he murmured. “Whatever it is will be okay.”

“How do you even know what I’m thinking about?” Jeremy wondered.

Simon stroked a thumb over his cheekbone. “When you’re thinking too hard, you get these two tiny creases here.” He smoothed the lines between Jeremy’s eyebrows. “And someone like you shouldn’t have wrinkles. Someone like you shouldn’t worry.”

Jeremy exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He leaned in and kissed Simon softly. Simon kissed back easily, tangling his fingers in the hair at Jeremy’s nape.

“Love you,” Jeremy breathed. He pulled back suddenly, realizing what he had said. Simon stared for a moment before grinning.

“Yeah?” he asked. “Why’d it take you so long to tell me?”

Jeremy gaped before shoving Simon playfully in the chest. “Fuck you, Simon Drake,” he laughed.

Simon barked a laugh before pulling Jeremy close. “I love you, too, you know.”

“I know, Simon,” Jeremy answered easily. “If I know anything, it’s that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [Tumblr](http://hsincerely.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
